Harry Potter and the Magical Virtual Reality
by Zapper
Summary: There's a new place in Hogsmeade, one that lets you trade places with a muggle for an hour. What if you don't come back? Harry, Ron, and Hermione get stuck as muggles, unable to use magic or find anyone in the magic world! BTW It's my first fic, flames wi
1. Jacobi, Virtual Reality, and Quidditch

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. If you thought I owned Harry Potter, would I be sitting here, writing fanfiction? I didn't think so! g

A/N: Me? I'm bored. That's why I'm writing this. Or maybe I'm writing this, because I don't want to write the extra chapters I'm supposed to write for the evil English teacher I have. (Who will, be the new DADA teacher in this fic, and will be widely hated! g)

A/N 2: No flames allowed! I have a nice, cold bucket of water for flames! Also, if they sound American, sorry, it's the only way I really know how to talk!

"Harry, you reckon the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be any good this year?" Ron Weasley said as he walked off toward the class with his best friends, Hermione Granger and the famous Harry Potter.

"Maybe. I don't think she'll be any better than Lupin was." Harry was a little preoccupied pretending to look like he didn't notice all the first years that were staring at him. Well, not him, exactly. They were staring at his scar. 

"A woman? We're having a female teacher? For Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron almost dropped his books on Harry's foot.

"Yes, a woman. Honestly Ron!" Hermione was starting to get annoyed at Ron again. Harry, who sensed it coming on, decided to change the subject.

"I heard there's a new place in Hogsmeade." Ron's face lit up. He hadn't heard anything, but then he didn't have a godfather who was presently hiding out there. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently it's a virtual reality type thing." 

"Isn't virtual reality a muggle invention?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, but this is supposed to be much more real. Sirius, sorry, Snuffles told me that you switch places with a muggle for an hour. Of course, the muggle's memory gets erased when it's over. I thought Ron might be interested—" Harry was cut off, as they had entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual seats near the back.

"I don't think, Mr. Potter. Come up here to the front, next to Mr. Malfoy. And you Mr. Weasley, come up here next to Neville." Harry sadly mouthed "Bye" to his friends as he walked to his new seat.

"I am Professor Jacobi. My class is intended to be fun, but right now we need to work. After all, you should be prepared for your OWLs at the end of this year." Ron groaned. He was constantly reminded of his OWLs by everyone except Harry and other students who weren't looking forward to them. That group of students unfortunately didn't include Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, the OWLs are a very important subject. I suggest you stop groaning, and start studying." Jacobi had a friendly face, surrounded by badly styled hair. Her bangs were practically straight up in the air, making her look a few inches taller. While she looked friendly, acted friendly, and smiled friendly, her class was NOT friendly. More like incredibly boring.

For the rest of the class, everyone tried not to fall asleep as a five-minute lecture on what they would do during the year took the whole hour.

"Definitely not the best DADA teacher we've ever had." Ron said as they walked out of class, dreading the next DADA class almost as much as Double Potions with the Slytherins. Almost.

Back at the common room, Harry noticed a sign for the next Hogsmeade weekend. Tomorrow! 

"Ron, Hogsmeade tomorrow!" 

"Really? We've never had a Hogsmeade visit this early in the year. Odd…" Crookshanks walked over to Ron, who tried very hard not to get mad. He calmly picked up the protesting cat, and handed it to Hermione. Hermione graciously took her cat.

"Are you going to try out the new shop Ron? I think you might really benefit from it. It'd be a great learning experience for you." 

"Is everything a learning experience to you Hermione? I'm surprised you haven't told Harry that having a godfather in hiding is a learning experience!" Ron was yet again mad at Hermione. Some things will never change.

"Actually, she has…" Harry said, coming back down from the dormitory with his Firebolt. 

"Ron, want to go practice Quidditch with me? Maybe Fred'll let you borrow his Cleansweep 7." Harry wasn't amazed at the Firebolt as much as he had been before, but others were. In fact, a first year had just walked in the dormitory, nearly dropping his books as she noticed the broom.

"Yeah, sure!" Ron ran off toward the seventh year's dormitory. "FRED!"

So, what do you think? It's my first fic, and I promise it will get more interesting! Next chapter, something will go horribly wrong!! *eg* I bet you can guess who did it….LOL

BTW: R/R please! If you don't, I'll curse you with my wand! *holds out plastic wand from her old magic set*


	2. On to the muggle world...

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the goddess JKR

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the goddess JKR! Not me! Somehow I doubt JKR has an obsession with the defibrillator, and goes to high school….LOL

A few days later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of Honeyduke's with less money and more candy. Harry tore open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and popped one in his mouth.

"Yuck! What IS this?" Harry said, pulling a brownish jellybean out of his mouth.

"Why don't we go try that virtual reality thing? We have a little more than an hour…" Ron suggested, totally ignoring Harry's question.

"I don't know Ron, it doesn't sound like something we should be doing. We're bound to get into trouble." Hermione said, but followed Ron toward the building anyway.

"With my luck, Voldemort will be the man behind the counter!" Hermione laughed, but Ron cringed at the name. The infamous trio walked into the newest edition to Hogsmeade.

"Welcome! I trust your another group of Hogwarts students of to see the muggle world?" said the friendly witch who stood behind the counter.

"Er….yes." Harry said uncertainly. Ron looked nervous, and Harry decided it was because he was afraid it would cost too much. 

"How much does it cost?" Ron inquired, confirming Harry's beliefs.

"Normally ten galleons, but today, since I'm new and need customers, it's only four sickles." Ron let out a breath.

"Well guys, want to do it?" Hermione thought it would be great fun to trade with one of her old muggle friends. The slightly more evil Hermione thought it would be even more fun to trade with her original nemesis, from before Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, and replied, "Sure."

"Great!" the witch said. "Where would you like to go? Anyone in particular you'd like to trade with?"

"Could you please hold on a second, while we discuss this?" Harry asked the witch politely.

"Sure, dear." For a brief second, Harry wondered about why the witch had called him "Dear", but quickly dismissed it. Instead, he turned to Ron and Hermione. 

"Would you guys mind if we traded places with Dudley and his gang? You could be Piers, Ron…and Hermione could be Julie Johnson, Dudley's new girlfriend…" Harry's voice drifted away as her thought about what he would do to Dudley.

"That'd be great Harry!" Ron said, who had met Dudley before, and thoroughly despised him. 

"I think we should be just anyone. A group of three friends, obviously…" Hermione said, pushing away her own desires to screw up her old muggle classmates' lives.

"Okay," Harry quickly agreed, not wanting to get into another accidental fight with one of his best friends. Ron quickly said yes too, for the same reason as Harry, plus another…(a/n: I leave this up to your imagination for now….although I will hint I like R/H stories…*eg*)

The witch behind the counter was eavesdropping, and she heard when they came to mutual agreement. "Ready?"

"Yes." Harry replied, closely echoed by Hermione and Ron. 

"We want to be three random muggles…a group of three friends…two boys and a girl…you get the idea…" Hermione talked on and on about it for a few seconds, and the witch cut her off. 

"Okay," The witch paused a moment to check her listing of muggles. Her thin, bony fingers swept through the pages, stopping on LD Johnson, Kevin Thomas, and Danielle Koto. "Will these do?"

Not knowing a thing about these muggles, Harry replied, "Yes." 

Hermione was about to interrupt, as she knew she did not want to be these particular muggles. Her chance to speak was interrupted by the spell whisking her away into a cloud of green smoke. The last words she heard was, "Pay when you get back. If you get back."

*********************************

"Have you got them?" 

"Yes, yes Master. They are safe and sound, in the muggle world." A nervous Wormtail fidgeted with his wand as he spoke to the old man, who was sitting comfortably while stroking his snake.

"Good. If they return, you will die. I can assure you that much."

"Yes, yes. They will never return, Lord Voldemort." Wormtail quickly exited the building before Voldemort noticed him shaking. Something had gone horribly wrong with the spell…

A/N:Sorry to kind of leave you hanging…but I got stuck and couldn't think of what to write next…I have lots of ideas, and wrote them all down. Unfortunately, they are all in my locker, and I'm sick today…and I can't seem to remember a single one! grr…I hate it when I can't think! LOL :o(

Anyway…I'd like to thank all my reviewers….(all 6 of 'em…) I realize a lot of stories get more than I do…but since I never got any responses to stories before (under different names…) it made my day! :o) Desert Butterfly, Tinabedina, Hols, Mina, Lotrfan, and Julianna Edwards! You guys are my heroes for the day! :o) :o) (I like smileys…..sorry! LOL)


	3. What's going on?

Ron frantically search his body

Ron frantically search his body. "My wand, where's my wand? Hermione, have you seen my wand?"

Hermione, who was trying hard not to laugh at Ron simply replied, "No." The look on Ron's face was it. She burst out into a giggle fest.

A few seconds later, Hermione stopping laughing and composed herself. Ignoring the looks on Ron and Harry's faces, she continued.

"You won't. We're muggles, remember. Honestly, don't you pay attention to anything?"

"Why don't we go do something? Anything…" Harry wasn't particularly fond of the idea of wasting money on watching Hermione and Ron fight. He could do that without wasting any money.

"Sure Harry…I mean LD…what a weird name…" Hermione said absently, as she had just become fascinated by the bird family on the nearby pond.

"It stands for Little David," Harry retorted. _"Where did THAT come from?"_

"I knew that!" Hermione said. _"How did I know that?"_

"So did I…" Ron said, equally confused. 

"Something weird is going on here. My scar is starting to give me a headache." Harry reached up and rubbed his forehead, like the pain would go away if he did.

"Uh-oh Harry! You remember what happen last time…"

"Yeah, I do!" Harry didn't feel like being reminded again what had happened shortly after he told Dumbledore his scar hurt the last time. Voldemort coming back isn't something to be proud of.

"We should go to the library." Ron groaned.

"Hermione, just tell me how a bloody muggle library will help this situation? Please?" 

Hermione, realizing her mistake, started to reply. Harry was faster. "It was just a mistake Kevin! Don't blame Dani!"

"I wasn't blaming Dani, I just wanted to point out that the library is of no help…" Hermione just stared at the two of them.

Together, Ron and Harry yelled. "WHAT?"

"It's just that, well, it's funny really, the old witch's magic is really getting to you…" Hermione worked to shove back another batch of giggles. She silently wondered where they were coming from. It wasn't like her to suddenly burst into a giggle fit.

"Just get to the point!" Ron interrupted. 

"I was just wondering, why did you call me Dani? And why did you call him Kevin?" Hermione said, finally serious. 

"I don't know, Dani---I mean Hermione. I really don't know." Harry shook his head. "I don't know why the scar is hurting so much….AHHHHH!"

Hermione and Ron stared, helpless. Harry was unconscious on the ground.

A/N: H, R, and H still look like themselves. The personalities of the people they switched with are starting to surface. Anyway, on to my special thank you section! *g* Anyway….here we go! ~~~that was my Mario voice, BTW…

Mina: you haven't said much yet, but thanks for reviewing! Almost instantly too, the second time….Tinabedina: Thanks…although you could write something else…*g*(I've noticed you said the same thing twice….)Julianna Edwards: Well, your question will get answered, eventually…but I can't right now, because it'll ruin the end! And no one likes spoilers, do they? Herm_Potter: I don't plan to stop…unless I die, which is highly unlikely….I'm honored I'm in your favs section! Kewl! Oh, and thanks to you…I have 12 instead of 11…since you decided to review twice…LOL Spunky: Thanks! I'll keep going, don't worry! :o)

5 people this time…but I don't mind….


	4. The Answer (Well, the first one, anyway....

A/N: I'm finally getting around to writing more…so be happy for me

A/N: I'm finally getting around to writing more…so be happy for me!

Harry was motionless on the ground. Ron just stood there, useless without magic. Hermione, on the other hand, was busy trying muggle medical techniques on Harry.

Harry suddenly awoke, and the first expression on his face was one of pure terror.

"Ron…Hermione…Voldemort's going to do something. Something big…"

"Like what?" Hermione inquired.

"I don't know. Although in the dream…or vision, rather, Pettigrew was undressing."

"Ewww…" Ron now had his own look of horror.

"Not like that, you idiot!!! He was dressed as that witch that was selling the virtual reality."

Hermione gasped. "Harry, you don't think…." 

Harry nodded. "They stranded us here, without our magic. That's when I came back." The three sat in silence, unsure of what to do.

Ron finally spoke. "We should try to warn Dumbledore…or Fudge…someone!"

"How?" Hermione demanded. "The Ministry and Hogwarts are both only seen by magical beings. Which we aren't anymore."

"An owl…or a phone…" Hermione just sat back and giggled again. Whoever Dani was sure had a hard time controlling her laughter.

"Ron, you really should read Hogwarts, A History. It's only saved our lives a few times…Magical devices do NOT work inside of Hogwarts…and besides, do you know their phone number?"

"No." Ron admitted. 

Harry, who had remained silent this entire time, had finally got the answer. "Hermione, your parents can get into Diagon Alley, can't they?"

"Brilliant, Harry! Now, does either of you have muggle money? Whoever Dani is seems to be broke…." Hermione sighed. She was surprised it was this far into her fifth year before something truly evil started to happen.

"Yeah! I've got…whatever these are…" Hermione smiled. It sure was funny sometimes with Ron's ignorance of muggle culture.

"Now we just need to find a pay phone. I swear they are never around when you need one…"

A/N: Yeah, I know…short, bad editing…and stupid! But I don't care if anyone reads this…I have fun writing it…but if you do read it, please review…J 


	5. The Rescue

Hermione darted around, looking for a pay phone

Hermione darted around, looking for a pay phone. Harry easily caught up, but Ron, who is not athletic, was trailing behind.

"Ah-ha! There's one!" Hermione ran in, and slammed the door shut. Harry just managed to stop before hitting the door.

Hermione was using the phone like a madman. She nearly pushed the phone out the back of the booth, since she was pounding the buttons so hard. Then she waited as the phone rang.

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up…" Her mum finally answered, and she quickly explained the situation. They said they'd get to Diagon Alley, and get someone to come pick them up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm telling you, my daughter is in danger! Someone has got to go pick her up! Please!" Mrs. Granger wailed, trying to get someone to answer to listen in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Why should we listen to you, muggle?" 

"Look, she mentioned something about a Moldemort, Voldelort…Voldemort, that's it!" Several people gasped. Others spit out their butterbeer. Some of the help, who were magically clearing of the tables, dropped their wands.

Someone finally spoke up. "Don't….speak the name!"

"What?"

"Don't you know who that is?"

"Who?"

"You-Know-Who!"

"No, I don't!"

Someone new had walked in, which received more gasps than Voldemort. 

"I'll help you." He said simply, and with a wave of his wand, him and Mrs. Granger Apparated to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"SIRIUS!" Harry exclaimed, and rushed over to give his godfather a hug. He looked much better than he had before. His hair was combed, he had new robes, and he had finally managed to get a wand. 

"Let's get you back to Dumbledore…hopefully he can get you your wands back and more importantly, your magic." He turned to Mrs. Granger. "You better get back home. Do you need me to magic you, or can you manage?"

"I..I can manage…"

Hermione ran up to her mom. "Thanks Mom, you don't know how much good you just did!"

"I'm happy to help my only daughter…now go on, help save the world!" She meant this jokingly, but she had no idea how close to the truth she was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I told you not to let them get back!" Peter gulped, afraid of what was coming.

"I….I…didn't know the girl was a mudblood."

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?" Voldemort's voice echoed loudly throughout the cave. "You know what happens to people who fail me, don't you?"

"Yes, yes master…" Peter said, too scared to plead for his life. He was all too scared of the next two words to come out of Voldemort's mouth.

"_AVADA KENARVA!_"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N I'm soooo sorry I took so long with all my stories! I was really busy…I'm sorry. And no, this story isn't over! Voldemort will still get to Harry somehow…or at least try some more. I won't be able to free Sirius…after all, Peter's dead…if any of you wants to know why I brought Sirius into the bar…well, consult my muse, Joe-Bob. It's all his fault. If they are out of character, my explanation is they have two conflicting personalities in them….(well, H, H, and R…)

Thank you all you wonderful reviewers! Now, go read "Freedom: More Than I Bargained For" because it's way better than this story!! :o) (Yes, it's my story also!) 

Also, I like to get IM's! I'm JZapper51 on AIM, so feel free to talk to me! :o)


	6. A/N: Not continuing...not like anyone re...

At the present moment, I have no intention of continuing this story.  
  
I am not, however, going to tell you what will happen, as I may someday pick it back up and rewrite the first chapters as they are so goddamned awful. I truly cannot believe how I thought that was good writing. In fact, most of my writing is awful.  
  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to actually write more of my "real" story that sucks, but it doesn't suck quite as badly.  
  
It's called Harry Potter and Voldemort's Trap, and it's on schnoogle.com  
  
I plan to upload it here as soon as I can actually write my second chapter.  
  
I'm going to do it, I will, I will, I will!  
  
Happy FF.Ning,  
  
Sarah 


End file.
